


The moirail reading list

by SharpAttack



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack
Summary: So this is just a bunch of stories I've written for my friend that I'm posting here for ease. Most of which is written already, but has to be rewritten from paper to text.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely friend, I may not have a lot of time to talk and hang out. But I'm always thinking of you <3

Everything always felt the same for Chris, he was a wreck in his ways. Drunkenly visiting his crush who would gladly have sex with him but never said exactly what he wanted to hear. So Chris would get upset with him and leave, maybe willingly bang his friend Ahmad or someone. To get back at them.

 

tonight was Saturday but Ahmad decided to go hide out at his brothers place, hoping that would deter the second demon that resided in Louie's body. Since it was mainly him that he went after, Chris decided to stay in his crappy apartment that was filled to the brim with cats. Doors made of foam and walls made of cardboard. Mary dropped by with some extra food, she always seemed to have a need to do that. Hers wasn't as good as Louie or Alex, but better then nothing. She pokes fun at the fact he's watching such shit tv in a playful teasing tone, nothing that would actually offend him.

 

"Also, before I go. I have to tell you, I got a date with that cute flower shop owner!" Mary said, smile wide. Chris looks at her in surprise."The one that dresses up like she's in 1950s vogue?" He questions, surprised that a woman like that would agree. Not saying Mary was ugly, but she has a lot of tattoos and piercings that deter a lot of people. Chris smiles though happy his friend is going on a date. "Good for you! Don't let that ex of yours come after you guys." It was ment to be a joke but Mary's face twitches oddly but keeps the smile. "Yeah, he's out of town this week. Luckily. He always leaves around today for a few weeks."

"Oh, I take it you don't want to talk about it?" Chris said, curiosity there but also his compassion for his mortal friend, she sighs. "Well it's a damper on things. But well we were engaged I got pregnant. It was great for a long time people happy even though we had premarital sex, which was obviously a big no no, SPECIALLY in our families. But two months before the wedding and three months before the kid would be born, I lost the baby."

 

well ll that did put a damper on things. Chris looks away and sighs sadly. "I'm sorry for your lose." Mary she shrugs with a frown."I'll never be over it, Joel took it the worst. I feel it was the reason he changed so suddenly. Now ever year he goes somewhere for a few weeks before coming back."

 

"Oh." Is all Chris can say. Mary shrugs and pets one of the cats that hop up onto the back of the couch Chris is sitting on. "Yeah, sorry." She pulls out her flip phone and checks the time. "Ah I gotta go Chris, if stuff goes fantastic and or I die. Take care of my lovely scaly friends!" She turns to leave. Chris makes a approving sound as she goes. Once the door closes a 

big shadow crawls out from under the couch. "Ah I thought she would never leave." The cats hiss and all back away from the couch. Chris is surprised Louie's body comes into view, but it isn't him. "I have no way how you can get to Ahmad Ein." He states simply.

 

he chuckles in that wonderfully deep voice that Louie so easily cracks with when emberresed. "Nope, tonight I'm here for you. As an apology."

 

chris frowns and sits up from his slumped couch position."for what." Ein slowly settles himself down next to Chris like he's floating. "For what that idiot said last time you two had sex." He states simply. Chris crosses his arms. "No apologies needed he's a foolish idiot that I should really just throw in the garbage. Because he is T. R. A. S. H.!"

Ein laughs loudly, snaking an arm around Chris's waist. "He is a fool, but he's a fool that adores the very ground you walk on but doesn't want you to have that power over him. It's so dangerous for a demon and someone normal. But Chris honey, you could destroy us at will if you so pleased."

 

Chris snorts shaking his head."oh but it's true angel baby." Ein says in a near reverence. "He muses poetry when he stares at you. Admiring you to the point of making you more holy then our God or yours." Ein leans down, resting his head on Chris's shoulder, arm snaking down to his waist. "Every movement is music every meeting is a portrait of your stunninginess, ever laugh killing him and bringing him into new life like he has never witnessed such a thing every smile feels like basking in the sun." Chris knows he must be as bright as a tomato right now.

 

"Every drop of blood the deepest sin, every mom or groan a glorious victory. Every orgasm a ne-" Ein grins as Chris screams and overs his face. "PLEASE JUST LEAVE."

 

Ein glances down and grins at the erection." If you so wish." He says releasing him. "I'm not as brutish as one might think. I'll leave you to your thoughts and socks." He vanishes in a poof of black smoke.

 

Chris feels hot tears rolling down his red cheeks, his glasses pushed painfully into his face. He shakes with a sob.  _Why can't Louie just tell me these things himself. He's a shamed of liking me so much, it's the only reason._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late Christmas gift, im sorry that it's late. i hope you love it <3!!

Spike hated his life and he was loud about it. First his dumbass ugly slave kid becomes a super powerful being, or always was one and didn't do anything. Secondly said powerful being THEN dared to not fully listen to me but instead to fucking Eili! The biggest fucking cunty bitch around. But whats even worse now is that Spike is forced to live like a captive fucking husband to this disgustingly now buff ugly kid.  
  
It was cruel and unjust treatment of his wonderful beautifullness, he was hot and loved but now everyone was practically gone, only person still lingering around is Noah in his trash kingdom. The only person with the right mind of disliking the ugly kid is now brain dead as fuck, rummaging around in trash like some dystopian child.  
  
Even his lovely looks has gone and it be even more a travesty to fuck him. Even though it was super fun back when shit didn't hit the fun. Now he's sleeping on a bed of bugs with a gore loving sociopath. It was horrible. He didn't desire this, he was a bad person but who fucking cared he was a handsome devil and deserved to be treated as one. He needed to woo women, make men feel odd attraction and make them want to be him. His joys are gone.  
  
Now all he has is running through the destroyed city, fighting off mutated rats like a level one scrub in Drew's old video games. It made him forget, till he felt Shiny's sickening presence inch closer and closer. He did that on purpose! He could easily just teleport to him with his powers.  
  
But no. He liked to chase what he can't have, like always. The only good outcome of all of this, was the body he started to gain from running and leaping all over the city. He's powers were practically gone, stripped away forcefully. Now all he had was his body and small magic tricks to distract the ugly kid.  
  
He felt powerful at times, in the body he has gained. He had muscles that would make Yuda shit himself, he was also as gross as the man. He never really liked bathing, god knows why. It's like Chris's adversion to sand of any kind. Or it was. It was just them now. No dimension hopping, no poofing them here to fuck with him. All that Shiny cared about was keep him and oddly enough Noah, the number one shit brother of the goddamn A.C world.  
  
Spike's one goal, everyday was to reach the human border, the wall that cut off the toxic zone from the habitable one. Because if he could cross that fence and latch on to a human, he could scare Shiny away. His only fear seemed to be humans, which seemed nearly fitting to Eili's dumb bitch plans.  
  
If he could reach them he would be saved from this hell, then he would gain back magic and slowly rise back up to whatever upper echelon of society is in place, then live a carefree rest of existence till the destruction of the universe they resided in. He'd welcome deaths sweet kiss after the shit he's been through.... Though Spike has blind delusions and grand plans, he never makes it. The day ends with the delapidated surroundings erupting with eyes, blood shot and terrifying. He's him being impaled and if it was a close call, his legs would be snapped off by the shadow arms, that he once controlled with his power.  
  
Then he'd be dragged back to the destroyed penthouse that they had once all lived in, put onto the maggot invested bed. Then the fucking arguing and the disgusting maggot shit.  
  
"Why do you always run like that?" Is the first thing Shiny says to him all day, with that gross childish tilt of the head. "Because this fucking place is disgusting, you're an ugly piece of shit that is broken and replaceable and i hate you." Spike say, it was always in the same vain as that.  
  
Shiny would frown and scrunch up his eyebrows. "But it's so cozy in here!"  
  
"Probably for the fucking scummy child that grew up in a rat and maggot filled ally way in new york where people use to fucking spit on you." Spike saw the shadows inch towards him, the phase going the fucking same as it always did and that infuriated him more."Someone like me shouldn't be stuck here with a stupid cum dumpster like you. I should be banging men and women, wearing silk and have a fucking gold toilet. OR at least not fucking exist. I should be in luxury or be dea-" The shadows grab him, mainly around the throat. Shocking him slightly.  
  
"But we have had so much fun together!!" Shiny whines, the shadows begin ripping off Spike's clothes. "Oh yes olds of goddamn fun! It's so amazingly glorious in this horribly destroyed wasteland where everything is dead and no happiness shines in! Such fun."  
  
"I could make it nice and happy.... You just have to say it." He says, a manic grin crossing his face as he gets in close and rubs at Spike's unmarked skin on his face. Spike growls and his eyes switch to red, black smoke is breathed out of his mouth. **"N e v e r  i n  a  m i l i o n   y e a r s."**  
  
Shiny pouts and starts running his hands up and down Spike's sides, breathing deeply the selfuric breath of his beautiful boyfriend. He let his long nails scratch at old wounds at  his sides. "But if you did, we could live like we use to..."  
  
  
Spike's eyes narrow. "You can keep me here for the rest of our fucking lives and  i will never bend or break to your fucking will. Thats the difference between us, you're week and easily controlled. I am not." He hisses out. Shiny sighs and digs his nails deep into the others sides. drawing blood out. "Too bad." He shoves Spike into the mattress, one hand removing itself from the mans side to scoop up a handful of maggots, which get forcefully shoved into his side. Spike barely moves when it happens eyes looking at him with fire and defience that frustrates Shiny deeply. His beautiful boyfriend makes everything so much harder, he always has.  
  
But it does make it a bit more fun. Shiny uses the shadows to pin him down and it's only a flick of the wrist and the bugs are all over his beautiful skin, a pallid white that comes from the lack of light. The contrast of the dark shadowy strands holding him down makes him look as pour as a fresh patch of snow. It reminds Shiny of his ally way, cold and snow filled, bugs crawling about... All it needs to make it perfect was a bit more blood.  
  
Shiny stabs his pointer finger between Spike's abs, pressing deeper till his nail hits Spike's beautiful ribs. He drags his hand down, slicing him opening and letting maggots, cock roaches into the wound. Spike shakes and turns his head away sligthtly. but doesn't make a sound. Soon a beautiful blossoming of red brings a smile to Shiny's face. Dark shadows, snow white skin and bugs crawling about. it's just like he's childhood. He hums nearly dreamily, remembering the times Spike would show up, dressed in a fine suit, always with a red undershirt and a black tie to match his pants and jacket. He was a beautiful star that lit up Shiny's world.  
  
And now he has him all to himself. No Eili telling him what to do, no Drew yelling and no problems. Just him and his beautiful boyfriend. No matter how much he runs and how hard he tries, Shiny will keep him.


End file.
